


Farewell

by Valjinic



Category: Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Kissing in the Rain, Melicia, Romance, but also not really happy end, kinda happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valjinic/pseuds/Valjinic
Summary: Spoilers for in between 'after the fight against Vitalis' and the very last chapter:Amicia confronts Melie on one rainy morning after she spotted her trying to leave. But Melie's plan of leaving becomes more difficult by the minute, and not only because certain feelings arise on both sides. So how will this encounter end? Is the parting of their ways really as inevitable as it seems?





	1. Farewell part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to not let this work be a Tumblr exclusive only, so here it is with the bonus of you guys knowing the end before the Tumblr readers! 
> 
> Disclaimer: As always, I don’t own any of these wonderful characters, they belong to asobo studios. A huge spoiler for the game as it’s set after the story (and before the epilogue chapter).
> 
> Idk if anyone is interested in knowing, but I listened to Kashiwa Daisuke’s music while writing this. To “Stella” through the whole story, only when I wrote the kiss I listened to “Goodbye”

** Farewell **

 

Amicia looked out of the inn’s window with a sigh, they were lucky to find this abandoned building in such a good condition and so she should feel happy, but she already woke up with an upset feeling. She guessed that it was thanks to the weather, dark clouds were gathering on the sky and promised rain to fall soon.

“And that today… where we want to go gather our last goods for our journey...” Amicia sighed again and shook her head, deciding to finally get dressed instead of complaining more about the bad weather. She looked out of the window once more when she put the last few hairpins in to secure her bun and blinked a bit at what she saw: “Is that…?”

There, in the bad morning weather, was a slim figure with familiar red hair peeking out of the door. But the scene alone wasn’t what made her worry; it was a small detail.

“She’s wearing her mask…” The noble girl decided to quickly follow her. She knew Melie for a while now and she also knew that Melie only wore her mask when she had something to do; that something being to be on the run or sneak away. And so Amicia hurried downstairs, guessing that the thief tried to get away without being spotted. She already was a bit away from the house, but gladly she wasn’t on a hurry so that Amicia managed to catch up on her with a small jog.

“I thought leaving without saying goodbye wasn’t your style?”

Melie flinched and quickly turned around, her loose mask slipping down at the sudden movement, and her eyes wide in shock and surprise when she spotted Amicia standing behind her “E-eh… how…?”

The noble girl still waited for a proper answer, but she couldn’t ask again. It took her every bit of strength to cover most of the disappointment and sadness in her voice up, but now those feelings were overtaking her mind and she couldn’t speak without tearing up.

“I-” The thief struggled at finding words. She had an answer on Amicia’s question, but the sadness wasn’t overheard by Melie and that was what caused her loss of words; the feeling and realization of hurting Amicia with it.

“Why?” Was all that Amicia managed to get out. It was almost a whisper, but loud enough to still be heard.

Melie looked down for a few seconds, thoughts over thoughts crossing her mind, before she took a few steps towards the noble girl and whispered back, not being able to hide the sadness like Amicia was able to: “’Cos I can’t stay… Y-you saw it… Arthur-”

Her voice failed her when she thought back to Arthur’s dead body on the ground and she sobbed slightly. But Amicia understood what she meant and she could only assume how traumatizing the last two days were for Melie. Even though the ‘Fury’ was a vigorous bundle of rage after her brothers death and showed her anger, she broke down after it all was over; letting the mask of rage fall and revealing the grieving, now lone, twin behind it. And Amicia internally scolded herself for not thinking of Melie being lost and needing to find herself again.

But right now Melie’s feelings were more important than scolding herself. She saw how Melie tried her best to not break down in front of her and she didn’t want the thief to leave with a forced on mask. So she carefully walked up to her, which only got noticed by her counterpart when the noble girl put her arms around the thief to pull her into a tight hug. And the thief let her, she only looked at the younger girl with a surprised face.

* * *

 

Minutes passed where Amicia silently hugged the sobbing Melie and the thief slowly calmed down. Very slowly, so that after a few more minutes she silently leaned against the noble girl.

“I don’t want you to leave…” Were the words Amicia broke the silence with. Her whisper was barely audible, but she continued: “But… I understand why-”

“Don’t want to leave either… it hurts to leave you behind,” Melie sighed and carefully wrapped her arms around Amicia to hug her lightly back, not making clear if she only meant Amicia or everyone else too with ‘you’, “But it hurts even more to stay and get reminded of this shit. I- I don’t know what to do now… in life I mean. I’ve been with Arthur my whole life… now he’s gone. And I- I lost my counterpart.. and I need time… t-”

“-Time to find yourself…” Amicia whispered the last part of the sentence when Melie’s voice broke once more. And she continued talking when the thief nodded slightly “And to work everything that has happened out… without us being there to fuel the emotions because we remind you of it.”

Melie nodded again, but now it was slower than before, as she was too busy to look at Amicia with a surprised look, her mouth slightly open until she found her words: “You- you understand…”

“Mhm…” The noble girl nodded and tried her best to show her a soft smile, even if it was forced, “If I was in your situation… with Hugo- then I don’t know what exactly I would feel, I never want to find out either… but it would most likely be similar to what you feel right now. But not as painful as it is for you… with Arthur being your twin...”

“Yeah…” The thief nodded slowly again before leaning her head against Amicia’s shoulder, being quiet for a few moments before she spoke again, “Watch good over Hugo when I’m gone, okay?”

“O-of course...” Amicia’s heart ached at being reminded of Melie being gone soon and so she held the thief closer to herself.

Melie seemed to be deep in thoughts as she didn’t react to being pulled closer. But it was only noticed by Amicia when Melie let out a deep sigh, sadness and regret in the thief’s eyes when the noble girl looked at her: “Melie…?”

“Huh…?” Melie looked at Amicia, her sad look was exchanged with a confused one until she realized that the other girl noticed her inner conflict: “Oh- Don’t worry… was just- thinking of something… our talk at the château, ya know? Before we left.”

Amicia nodded silently as a response, remembering the short conversation before they were interrupted by Hugo back then. Melie shrugged a bit at first, unsure whether she should elaborate or not. But she knew that Amicia would ask more anyway to find out what was bothering her, so she spoke slowly: “Where I told ya that it ain’t easy with our brothers sometimes… and that they always end up saving us. They do… they really do save our asses every time… but I couldn’t save Arthur in return.”

The noble girl sighed while listening and looked at Melie, knowing where she was going and what she was feeling. But she wasn’t able to comfort her.

Because as soon as she started with “Hey… Melie-”, she already was interrupted by her while the said girl shook her head: “Ya need to do better than me, you hear me? I’m a horrible sister… couldn’t even save my twin ‘cos my scared ass decided to hide instead of taking care of that inquisition dog together with him.”

“Melie… you’re not horrible.” Now Amicia was the one to shake her head and she quickly continued speaking when she saw Melie opening her mouth: “You’re the best twin sister he could have ever wished for. Don’t blame yourself for something that wasn’t your fault.”

“But it was. ‘Course I could blame Hugo for arriving or you or anyone fucking else… but at that rate I could also blame the damn world for existing. He did his best, Amicia. And I should have done the same! And if I had helped you two then he wouldn’t be dead now! Then he-”, Melie’s emotions were bursting out of her inner wall she tried to build and she was almost yelling out loud; if it wasn’t for Amicia holding her tightly and giving the older girl the opportunity to bury her face in the noble’s shoulder.

“Then both of you would most likely be dead! And I couldn’t bear that...” Amicia yelled at first, but that yell was immediately replaced with loud sobbing as she started to basically cling onto the thief. But said thief could only stare in confusion at her before she continued to whisper.

Whispering being the only way of talking where the sobs didn’t drown her words: “You know Arthur… and that he’d sacrifice himself to save you. So what makes you think that he would have let you stay outside with him…? You two would have argued most likely… and Nicholas would have used that moment to- to...”

The noble girl buried her face into Melie’s hair when sobbing completely replaced her attempts of finishing her sentence. Just thinking of what could have happened made her heart ache in pain.

Amicia didn’t even notice the thief hugging her tightly in an attempt to comfort her or Melie’s expression as she bit her lip, imagining Amicia’s feared outcome of that scenario. And the thief had to admit that Amicia was right. Arthur really would have done everything to stop her and she knew that she would have argued and complained about it. In a way it helped her conscience, knowing that she did the best thing and that it could have ended terrifying in another way, but the pain she felt in her heart when she thought of her brother still was not soothed in any way; she still felt guilt and grief. Both things, which will take a lifetime or more beyond death to fully heal.

“I know… it probably was the least shitty way it could have ended…” Melie knew she had to answer Amicia to fully help her calming down, but this was all she managed to get out.

But it still seemed to slightly help; Amicia nodded slowly before being silent for a while, seemingly waiting for her sobs to ease so that she can talk: “You’re not a bad sister, Melie… You couldn’t do more, and Arthur knows…”

“At least am not the worst I guess...” Melie sighed deeply and decided to rest a bit against the other girl, slowly realizing how much she didn’t want this hug to end. And it reminded her of why she wanted to leave without anyone and especially Amicia knowing, but for now she tried her best to push that thought away.

“Still… Amicia- please do better than me. You always do your best, I know that… and so did I and my best wasn’t enough that time. So promise me, ‘kay? Promise me to do better.”

“We can’t tell what time brings… but I’ll promise you to do my best,” The noble girl whispered softly and hugged tightly onto the other girl when she was done talking, slightly surprised by how much tighter she could hug her than before.

Melie fully embraced the hug and sighed quietly, knowing that she has to leave sooner or later; rather sooner because she knew that she couldn’t leave if she stayed too long to say goodbye.

 

**_To be continued_ **


	2. Part 2

**Farewell part 2**

 

 

The two girls didn’t want to stop the hug just yet and face what had to come. And once silence settled in between them and the past topic slowly faded out of their mind, both realized that they had one unspoken thing left to say; neither knowing how to approach it. Or even if it should be said.

And so both spent minutes over minutes just silently hugging the other, even when rain started to fall down; they didn’t stop hugging. After what seemed like an eternity, Amicia decided to face the dreaded topic once more, pushing her desire for the unspoken thing back for now with it: “When… when will you be back?”

“I don’t know… or even if I’ll ever be back,” Melie only whispered and moved her head a bit up to watch Amicia, whose eyes clouded with sadness at the thought of never being with the thief again. “But-”

Amicia looked up when she heard Melie speaking again, the thief’s face showing that she was deeply in thought “But I don’t think… I could stand being away forever. I need to leave, yes… I need time to work my new life out. But I lost Arthur already… and it will take more of my life to recover from that. And never seeing you again… don’t think I could handle it.”

Melie took a deep breath in before biting her lip, knowing which territory she just entered with her words, seeming to resemble a confession. But she knew that she’d lie to herself if she would have talked about actually considering to never see Amicia or the two little boys again, so she didn’t bother to try and lie about it. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she couldn’t bear it. She’d need a life time of grief over the loss of her brother, but she couldn’t manage to stay a life time away from the girl in front of her.

No matter how involved Amicia was into her brother’s death, and no matter how long she needs to stay away to work the recent incidents out; Melie now knew that she could never ultimately leave the girl she fell in love with.

The thief noticed the soft blush creeping up on her cheeks when she thought about being in love with the noble girl, but said girl didn’t seem to notice as she was too lost in her own thoughts. Melie internally chuckled a bit when she thought back to how she realized it for the first time; or rather how her brother lightly smacked the back of her head while pointing out that she indeed is very gay for the noble woman and should _‘finally confess to her instead of making more obvious moves on her, damn it’._

After minutes of the two being lost in their thoughts, Amicia started to speak again, startling Melie a bit, who needed a few seconds to realize that Amicia was answering to what she said minutes ago: “I’ll wait then.”

“Huh…?” Melie blinked slightly confused, she may has realized that Amicia was answering her, but she was so deeply lost in her thoughts that she forgot what she said and hoped that Amicia would elaborate on what she said.

And as if Amicia could read Melie’s mind, she showed her a small but genuine smile: “If you don’t know when you’ll be back… then I’ll wait for your return.”

“Amicia…” Melie sighed softly and shook her head, “Who knows when I’ll be back? D’you really want to wait for me for such a damn long time? It could take ages, ya know?”

The noble girl and nodded and her soft smile turned into a confident one, the upcoming blush giving what was on her mind and tongue away: “Mhm… no matter how long it’ll take; I want to wait for you. And… and if it would be till the end of time then I wouldn’t mind. Because…”

Her voice trailed off at the end and she simply rested her forehead against Melie’s, taking a deep breath in to process what she’ll say, and if she’s ready to say it.

The thief could only watch her conversation partner in disbelief, unsure of if Amicia really admitted what she was hoping for.

 

* * *

 

Even if both girls should feel cold since they’ve stood in the rain since quite a while and are soaked by now, they were feeling more than warm, both of their hearts racing in anticipation for what shall happen now. But Amicia’s confidence left her; suddenly she was unsure of confessing to the thief, even though she was sure before that she wanted to tell Melie how she feels.

And not only because that’s what she promised Rodric and Arthur. Thinking of the said promise, she thought back to the day it was made:

**On one day, where Hugo was still missing and she heard the two boys betting on something, only able to hear _‘no chance for us’, ‘Too oblivious for her own good’ and ‘It’ll take ages at this rate’_ out of their laughter. **

**And she remembered with a soft smile how the boys helping her realize her feelings. How she told them how she feels around Melie and that it confuses her, how they told her that that is how a guy feels around a girl he wants to court, how they urged her to tell Melie; and how Arthur responded with a smirk and ‘ _Trust me, I have a reliable source. You should confess to her’_ to her uncertainty about telling Melie.**

 

 

* * *

It was a good idea that she remembered this moment because managed to gather enough confidence to directly look at Melie, and not just into her direction while she is thinking. And the view that was awaiting her, Melie’s flushed cheeks because of how close they were and the look of the thief’s eyes, which showed her thoughts being the very same as her own, gave her the last bit of confidence she needed to continue speaking.

Even if it was a slow start, it now felt right and that was all that mattered in the noble girl’s eyes: “Melie…?”

“Yes…?” The thief’s words were barely audible, almost a faint gasp.

But enough for Amicia to smile softly, carefully pressing her forehead a bit more against the other girl’s while speaking, “Can you promise me one thing too?”, but moving her whole head up again once she was finished.

Melie didn’t answer right away, she only nodded slowly as she watched Amicia’s hands disappearing behind the noble girl’s neck as she seemed to try and grasp something.

Amicia smiled a bit more and spoke again once she had what she wanted: “Can you- promise me to always be careful… and to come back to me?” And while she spoke with a soft voice, she carefully took her necklace off and kept it in her hands, waiting for an answer.

That didn’t go unnoticed by Melie, but her mind was far to deep in thinking about how to word the best answer, that she didn’t question what the younger girl was doing. And finally she found words to use: “I’ll always come back to you, I pro- Amicia…?”

She started to smile softly while she started speaking, ready to confess to her as a reasoning for coming back. But she interrupted herself when she saw Amicia smiling even more than before and lifting her hands over Melie’s head, revealing the string of the necklace she was about to put around the thief’s neck: “What’re you doing…?”

Amicia giggled softly because of the question and continued her work of putting the necklace on the thief. Only speaking again once she was finished, her hands resting around the pendant: “Putting the necklace around you of course. Didn’t you see?”

“Yes… but why? That’s your family’s necklace-” Melie blinked confused and stared at the noble girl while her mouth was agape.

The noble girl nodded before tilting her head to proudly look at her work, the soft smile never leaving her face: “Mhm… it is, but I want you to have it. I said that I’ll wait for you, no matter how long you’ll take to come back, right? See it as a sign of my promise of waiting…”

Her face started to slowly lean forward and she carefully cupped one of Melie’s cheeks with her hand, her words becoming a soft whisper as she said the last part: “And your promise of coming back.”

And once the last word left her mouth, she closed the decreasing gap between herself and the thief to capture the other girl’s lips with her own.

 

_**To be continued** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just take a look at the two boys deciding to play matchmaker once they realized that their shots didn’t affect Amicia in the slightest & have 0 chances with her, and noticed how very well Melie’s flirting with Amicia works.
> 
> I can totally imagine writing a one shot just with their matchmaking activities, trying to get the girls to confess to each other already


	3. Part 3

_And once the last word left her mouth, she closed the decreasing gap between herself and the thief to capture the other girl’s lips with her own._

 

**Farewell chapter 3  
**

Melie wasn’t able to concentrate on the words Amicia spoke before their kiss, being too focused on the movement of Amicia’s silky lips; her blush increasing the closer those lips got. She felt herself slowly, almost automatically leaning towards Amicia while her eyes her were fixated on the noble girl’s mouth. Anticipation rose deep within of her and she couldn’t wait for the moment the two would meet. And so she was hit by a warm wave of endless joy and the wish for the kiss to never end as she wrapped her arms around Amicia to pull her closer while she eagerly kissed her back.

Amicia felt the same; she knew that she never wanted the kiss to end once her lips met Melie’s. Her cheeks burned up at the happy feeling spreading through her whole body and she leaned her body against the thief to relax and enjoy their moment to the fullest.

But the moment didn’t last as long as the girls have hoped for. Because soon they noticed the increasing lack of air and so slowly pulled back, both simultaneously leaning their forehead against the other’s once more and smiling softly through the light panting, trying to catch their breath again.

After a few moments of breathing in and out and of recalling what just happened, Melie’s smile got bigger, whispering even though she could scream in joy if it wasn’t for the lack of air she still had: “Y-you… I’m not dreaming, right..?”

Amicia let out a soft, breathless laugh and slightly shook her head, immediately resting her forehead against the thief’s after that: “No- you’re not. And I’m not dreaming either- we… just kissed.” She whispered the last part more to herself, trying to grasp that she and the thief seemed to have mutual feelings.

The orange haired girl nodded slowly, trying to process what just happened as well: “So… so you-”

“Yes-” Amicia understood what Melie was trying to say and her answer was more like a breathless whisper, but it only helped her to take a deep breath and gather every confidence she had to say what has been on her heart so long: “Melie… I- I love you.”

While Amicia was now overwhelmed by anxiety, fear of having seen every sign wrong creeping up, and her heart feeling heavier each second that has passed, drowning in a mixture of anxiety and hope for the upcoming answer, Melie felt like every weight was suddenly lifted off her. The feathery feeling of joy she felt and the seconds she needed to pull herself together felt like a blink of an eye to the thief, while it was an eternity for Amicia.

But finally Melie responded, a relieved sigh escaping her lips as she carefully cupped both of Amicia’s cheeks with her hands: “I love you too, Amicia.”

Now every weight and worry was lifted off the noble girl’s shoulders as well, and she let head relax against one of Melie’s hands, having her eyes closed and supporting the hand with cupping it with her own while she let out a soft sigh. She didn’t say anything, but she didn’t feel like she had to; the calm and peaceful atmosphere around the two girls spoke for itself and they enjoyed the silent minutes until one of them felt the need to speak once more.

* * *

 

That one turned out to be Melie, who painfully realized that she couldn’t stop time to live in this moment for all eternity. She let out a quiet but ached sigh, which was heard by Amicia and made her tilt her head in confusion. But Melie mumbled quietly before she could question it: “Now… it’s going to be even more painful to leave.”

Amicia’s face lost the joy it was radiating and she looked down, knowing what Melie meant “Is… that why you wanted to leave without anyone of us knowing?”

Her conversation partner nodded slowly and averted her gaze, not wanting to see the upset look which would most likely break her heart: “Yeah… I guessed that it’d be painful to leave when I have all your sad faces in my back… but hell- wouldn’t want to turn back time now and do that if it would mean that this here didn’t happen.”

The noble girl nodded slowly as she listened, understanding Melie’s reasoning as she would have done the same. But even though she was more than devastated about Melie’s upcoming leave, she couldn’t help but to smile a bit at her last words.

And Melie continued speaking when she saw Amicia’s faint smile, showing her a soft smile in return: “It’ll hurt like a damn bitch… leaving you, especially now after we just- but I can’t deny that I need this break to sort this rat shit out… and it’ll be better after it, I swear.”

“I know…” Amicia smiled a bit more and nodded again, more confident this time. “And I’ll look forward to the day where we reunite and will stay by each other’s side.”

“Same here…” Melie nodded as well and her face showed a dreamy smile when she untangled her precious headband.

Amicia seemed to be slightly irritated by this action, wondering why the thief was doing this. Not having to wonder any longer when Melie smiled proudly at her, the headband in her hand as she spoke: “Wait for me like you promised, yeah? I’ll hurry to you once I’ve got it all sorted out, it’s my promise after all. And I want to give you something too to give you my guarantee, like you gave me your necklace.”

The noble girl was about to nod when she noticed Melie handing her the headband over, now realizing what Melie was doing earlier and she quickly shook her head: “But Melie…! You can’t give that to me- you and your brother used to-”

Melie quickly silenced her with a light kiss on her lips, chuckling softly when she saw the uprising blush on the girl’s cheeks: “Don’t ya dare denying this gift, milady. I still have my memories, you know? Yes this headband is precious to me and kinda was a bond between me and Arthur- but so is your necklace with Hugo. It’s precious to ya too, yet you still gave it to me as a way of showing that you’ll be with me. So lemme give you something equally precious in return. It can remind you better o’ me being with you than the memory of our kiss can, right?”

Amicia’s blush increased when she thought back to their first kiss, but this thought quickly became a secondary priority once she felt Melie tying the head band to her wrist. And so she looked down at her hand to watch Melie, a soft smile appearing on her face when she thought of how much value both of them put into seeing each other again, so that they gifted each other their most precious wearable.

“I’m sure that I won’t lose it now since you tied it,” Amicia let out a soft laugh once the thief finished her work and pulled her into a tight hug the moment she stood properly again.

The thief gasped surprised at first, but it quickly turned into a happy laugh when she hugged the other girl tightly back: “I’m sure that you’ll never lose it if you watch over it with nearly the amount you’re watching Hugo with.”

“Nearly watching over it? I’m never going to take it off,” The knight’s daughter laughed more and smiled brightly, making the thief laugh more as well:

“If you won’t take this headband off already then you’d be building a watchtower or something over a ring, eh?”

“We’ll see if I’ll do that once the moment comes,” Amicia was joking lightheartedly and so was taken by surprise when Melie’s reply was serious, but still said with a huge smile.

“Oh it’ll come. I’ll definitely hurry back as soon as possible. And then I can come back and gift you something far more valuable than a string of leather.”

“Melie…” Amicia tilted her head and sighed softly before she shook her head and cupped Melie’s cheeks, “You don’t need to do that. I’ll already be the merriest when you just come back to me.”

“Lemme have that as my goal, milady,” Melie chuckled softly before she cupped Amicia’s cheeks in return, “It gives me something to look forward to… and to work hard for.”

The noble girl could only smile warmly as a response, because the moment she wanted to answer Melie was the moment where both girls heard shutters of one of the windows on the other side open, signalizing that Lucas was awake.

“I…” Melie looked unsure in between the inn and Amicia, remembering that she wanted to leave without any more knowing but also not wanting their last time together, for a long while at least, to end abruptly like this.

Amicia shook her head at the visible distress and placed a soft kiss on the girl’s cheek: “You shouldn’t leave without telling the others good bye too… They’ll understand”

“I know...” The thief nodded slowly and sighed, but also immediately relaxed a bit into the arms of her girl when she kissed her cheek, “But-”

“No but. And besides… I don’t want you to leave without changing clothes,” Amicia smiled softly at her, earning an irritated look to which she responded with pointing in the sky, reminding her of the rain that the two fully ignored during their time together, “You’d only get sick on your journey and that could postpone our plans for a while.”

“True… but I don’t have any spare clothes, ya remember?” The thief pouted slightly while needing to admit that Amicia did have a point in both things; in leaving with soaked clothes in the rain and without saying good bye to the rest of the group.

“That won’t matter. I saw clothes in the closets when I searched through them yesterday, something there should fit you,” Amicia showed the thief a confident smile, not allowing any complaint as she took her hand and already started dragging her into the inn, “So c’mon, let’s go.”

* * *

 

The girls hurried into the inn to search for dry clothes and to get changed, making the most out of every last minute they now shared with enjoying it to the fullest. They also managed to avoid Lucas interrogation of why the two were outside at that time with shrugging it off as a walk they took while they waited for Hugo to wake up.

Lucas has informed them about the state of Amicia’s mother when they asked, telling them that she most likely won’t wake up for the next few days due to the strains her body and mind went through in the latest time, so they decided to only wait for Hugo until Melie would tell them about her plans. As Amicia guessed, the boys understood that Melie needed her time, but they cried about her leaving nonetheless and asked her to come back in the future, not knowing about the promise the girls gave each other.

And once the weather cleared a bit and the moment of saying farewell to the group has arrived, Amicia offered Melie to walk with her until the end of the street, signalizing her that she wanted to spend one last moment alone with her, and so Melie agreed to the offer.

The thief turned around to the two boys when she stood at the door, Amicia already waiting outside for her, tilting her head when she looked at Hugo. But she didn’t notice the grieved look she gave him, being deeply in thoughts about having asked Amicia to take better care of Hugo than she did of Arthur. But she trusted Amicia, and she knew that Amicia would do better.

And so the grief of her eyes disappeared and she showed the boys one last smile as she waved, before going through the door to join Amicia.

 

* * *

 

Their walk through the street was quiet, but not oppressed or heavy as one would guess due to what will follow. They leaned against the other, both having soft and relaxed smiled on their faces until they’ve arrived at the end and turned around to face each other.

“So… this is where we part,” Melie hesitated to speak as she looked into her lovers eyes.

“This is… But we’ll see each other again. Maybe not at this very spot, but we will,” Amicia nodded and kept her soft smile from before the whole time, the confidence of her words basically radiating.

And it made Melie smile back again: “How will we know where to meet though?”

“I think we’ll simply find each other when the time is right. We already have to trust God in that we can keep our promise… so I trust him into leading the way to find each other again as well.”

“Looks like we have to then,” Melie nodded quickly and chuckled lightly, “So he better keep good track of us.”

That joking comment made Amicia laugh merrily and she seemingly threw herself into her girlfriend’s arms, embracing their for now last hug to the fullest: “I’m going to miss your comments. Please come back safe and sound to me, will you?”

“’Course. I promised it after all,” Melie laughed and hugged her girl as tightly as possible back, trying to take in every detail of this moment to remember.

 

Both of them stayed silent for the very same reason, trying to take everything of their last moment together in; and it was a comfortable silence between them. But the dreaded moment had to eventually come. And it was when they moved their heads to look into the beautiful eyes of the other; Melie being the first one to break their silence: “I love you… and I’m gonna miss you… a lot; until I’ll come back to you.”

Amicia relaxed more into the hug and leaned her face forward once more, her forehead touching the thief’s as she was speaking in a soft voice “I love you too, Melie. And I’ll miss you deeply… but I’ll wait for you to come back to me, even if it means to wait till the end of time.”

And with those words, their lips met once more to embrace one last kiss until who knows when, both young women fully engrossed into taking every little thing of this moment and their last kiss in, until their lips parted again.

And until their ways had to part as well. No one knew until when, but they knew that they’ll meet once more in this life, both parts being confident about meeting again in a sooner future as both slowly made their way into opposite directions, faint smiles decorating their faces as they already couldn’t wait for the day they could finally find their well deserved happy end.

 

_**~The (unofficial) end~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the unofficial end of the story, so don't you worry! There'll follow a tiny epilogue that I'll upload right after this!


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue isn't long or has much content, but I really wanted to properly sort this story into the time line of the game.  
> So yes, this story ends a few moments before the last chapter of the game starts

**_Tiny epilogue_ **

 

The day of their department has arrived. Amicia was woken up early by Lucas to help him transporting her mother into the carriage. That was an hour ago and since then she has been sitting near the window, staring out of it while thinking of the past few days.

“Three days…” Amicia mumbled to herself while leaning her head against the wall “It’s been three days since we defeated him… and everything looks so- normal already.”

She still couldn’t fully grasp everything that has happened in a comparably short amount of time, it was almost unimaginable. But no matter how much she tried to think of other things like Vitalis’ defeat, her mind always wandered to a certain orange haired lady:

“One wouldn’t guess how deeply you could miss the person you love...” Amicia let out a slightly bitter laugh, still a bit surprised about the terrible ache she felt in her heart when she woke up and realized that she wouldn’t see Melie for a long while now, “But I know that we’ll see each other again...” The noble girl looked at the headband tied around her wrist, smiling softly at for what it stood.

She was so concentrated into looking at the headband and mumbling to herself, that she didn’t notice Hugo coming into her room and calling for her.

Only when he carefully tugged at her clothing and said “Amicia, Amicia? Are you okay? We need to get ready…. Mommy and Lucas are waiting for us.” she noticed him being in the room, gasping and jumping slightly as he caught her off guard and scared her a bit with this surprise.

“Hugo…! Please don’t scare me like that,” She shook her head and took a deep breath. And Hugo immediately started pouting and apologizing to her for scaring her, over and over until she giggled and ruffled his hair “Hey- I’m not mad at you, don’t apologize. You said that mother and Lucas are waiting for us, right? Let’s get ready then to not let them wait any longer.”

Her little brother nodded quickly and was about to leave the room, when he remembered something Lucas said. It made him gasp and spin around again: “Ah! Amicia! Lucas asked me to tell you to get a few things when we pass the market… he said that you know which ones.”

With those words he left, running into his room to change his clothes as quickly as possible. Amicia could only shake her head and laugh at the energy her brother seemed to have after all of this, before she went onto changing her clothes as well.

* * *

For a weird reason, Hugo kept staring at Amicia since they met up again to start walking. She was hoping that he’d tell her if anything was wrong, but he didn’t and so she decided to take it into her hands when they exited the inn: “Hugo… you’ve been staring at me since minutes. Do I have something in my face?”

He shook his head and only pointed to her neck, only irritating Amicia more with it until he explained what was bothering him “Amicia your necklace...! It’s gone! We have to tell mommy if you lost it!”

She blinked the first few seconds before she shook her head and busted out laughing, now being the one to earn the irritated look. “But why are you laughing, Amicia…?”

Amicia ruffled his hair again with one hand while her other rested above her chest, showing him a happy smile while laughing: “Because I didn’t lose it, Hugo. It’s in a very important place right now, so don’t you worry about it.”

“Ah… okay,” He seemed to be satisfied with that answer and reached over to grab her hand.

“But we still can’t tell mother that, alright?” She smiled more at him and carefully took his hand while he tilted his head at her “But why not…?”

“Because-” She spoke in a very playful tone, purposely stopping to make him even more curious for what she’ll say: “It’s a very special and secret place that not even mother knows about. So promise me that you won’t tell her.”

Hugo eyes lit up at her mentioning of a secret place and he nodded quickly: “Yes yes! I promise!”

“Great!” Amicia laughed happily and pat his head with her free hand, looking at the road ahead before she turned her head to Hugo again “Let’s go now, we have a lot ahead of us.”

She earned a nod from him before they started to walk to the little village where her mother and Lucas were already waiting for the two siblings. And where the awaiting future was just about to start.

**_~The end~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this story, it was one hell to write but definitely worth it.
> 
> And this story here has an origin too, this one from rather minor details of the epilogue chapter.   
> Starting with my thoughts trailing to "Where is Amicias necklace?", and together with a sad song and my Melicia shipper heart, who couldn't take Melie leaving without anything, this idea was created and slowly worked out into the next step "Amicia giving Melie the necklace as a sign of always being with her. But what could Melie give her in return?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Widow's Walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398220) by [impudent_strumpet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impudent_strumpet/pseuds/impudent_strumpet)




End file.
